


Dragons of a Feather

by tirsynni



Series: Magically Ever After [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Ron Weasley is happily married to the love of his life, surrounded by friends and family, and everything would be completely perfect if his best friend wasn't dancing with Draco bloody Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Magically Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Dragons of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Requested sequel, with the requestee desiring fluff and mild crack. Here you go. :D

Trust Harry Potter to show her up at her own wedding.

Not that Hermione Granger minded. One wasn’t Harry Potter’s friend for almost two decades without learning some tricks. For that matter, every member of the Golden Trio prided themselves on how much they could get away with without anyone suspecting. Everyone only  _ thought _ they knew what was happening. Hermione in particular prided herself on her behind-the-scenes skills. Another necessity when one chose to be Harry Potter’s friend.

That was why, while everyone else gaped at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dancing -- or some semblance of dancing, oh  _ Harry _ \-- in the soft light, Hermione took advantage to grope her new husband and plan all the ways her well-placed bet was going to fund her honeymoon. She had backups in play, of course, but she was confident that those bets would pay for at least 90% of the honeymoon. At least.

Hermione’s hand on Ron’s ass also helped distract Ron from gaping at his best friend. Really, her boys. Could sniff out an evil plot a continent away but so help them if anything intimate occurred.

“When did they --” Ron choked out.

He looked so cute when he was flustered, Hermione decided. Made his eyes so bright and brought out every freckle. “Just tonight.”

“For how long --”

Hermione kissed one particularly tempting freckle on Ron’s jaw. It was all right. Molly was still distracted by her adopted son stumbling over Draco’s foot. Hermione had to admit that it was pretty, Draco’s pale hand against the small of Harry’s back, steadying him even as they both laughed. Hopefully, this distracted Molly for a while. Everyone knew what happened after a wedding, but Hermione didn’t need to hear about Molly’s many pregnancies or  _ any _ of the details about how they came about.

“But they --”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clueless boys. All of them. “I could explain it,  _ or _ we could sneak out while everyone is distracted.” She tightened her grip, enjoying both the firmness and how Ron’s breath caught. “Start the honeymoon early.”

When Harry tripped again, Draco turned it into a graceful dip. Fortunately, Ron didn’t seem to notice, eyes at last back on her. For that moment, Harry’s new, controversial romance was forgotten. 

At least, until after the honeymoon.

xoxoxox

Not everything was a Death Eater plot. It helped that most of the Death Eaters were dead, imprisoned, or hiding away somewhere, pretending the bout of genocidal egomaniacal behavior was less them being  _ genocidal egomaniacs _ and more a short-lived bad decision, like going along with one of the twins’ plans or deciding that riding a dragon was a sane, rational idea. 

Besides, Draco Malfoy was too… well…  _ soft _ to be a Death Eater. He had proven that. All that genocidal egomania might ruin his hair or something.

So no. Ron Weasley was confident that Draco bloody Malfoy deciding to hook up with Ron’s  _ best friend _ wasn’t a Death Eater plot. But it had to be  _ something _ . Something this big didn’t just fly out of the sky and land right smack in the middle of a village, burning all asunder.

“That argument would make more sense, Ron, if the dragon  _ hadn’t _ landed in the middle of Hogsmeade.”

“Well, maybe it wasn’t the  _ best _ comparison. Excepting the burning everything part.”

“Oh, please. If anyone was going to burn a village down, it wouldn’t be Draco. We both know it would be Harry.”

Poorly chosen comparison besides the point, it was strange how  _ sudden -- _

“They’ve been flirting for years, Ron.”

“No, they haven’t! I would have noticed!”

“They were flirting at  _ Hogwarts _ , Ron.”

“That wasn’t flirting! That was an intense rivalship!”

“Harry could describe Draco’s eye color better than he could Cho’s.”

“ _ Very _ intense!”

_ Anyway _ , this  _ sudden _ and  _ unexpected _ relationship was concerning, and as an Auror, Ron was determined to --

“Is that… is that nightgown new?”

“So are the panties under it.”

Unfortunately for Harry and the latest mess his mate found himself in, Ron’s duties as husband came before his duties as Auror. Hard, arduous duties. Yeah.

“...bloody hell.”

“Good boy.”

xoxoxox

For those who didn’t know Harry, it would be tempting to think that Malfoy was flirting with him in order to fix the Malfoy name. For everyone who knew Harry, they knew that the only reason Harry’s own name was in good standing was because he saved the Wizarding World. Hell, it took saving the world  _ twice _ from He-Who… from  _ Voldemort _ to do it and because too many people were still embarrassed about their own actions during the War.

So why was Malfoy hanging around Harry?

Without Hermione around with her silly explanations of “they  _ like _ each other, Ron” and “mutual attraction” nonsense, Ron was free to investigate. As there was no past history of flirting, no matter what Hermione said -- intense rivalries required people to pay close attention to each other, and sometimes things like eye color and favorite classes and preferred colognes were necessary to note, especially when one’s rival was a suspected Death Eater -- Ron focused his investigation on the present. He was learning many important things!

Like holy hell, Harry needed dancing lessons. Ron didn’t like Malfoy, but that last foot stomp made even Ron cringe.

Instead of hexing Harry, Malfoy only scoffed and swung Harry around again like a sack of grain. Instead of  _ Harry _ hexing  _ Malfoy _ for that stunt, Harry only laughed and started watching his feet as they danced. 

It surprised almost everyone when Harry decided to claim the Black house for himself. Almost everyone. Everyone else knew Harry was crazy. Ron was right there with him after the War, helping Harry clean up the place, blasting things which needed blasted and possibly taking too much glee in cursing certain pictures. Even as everyone else was trying to talk Harry out of it, Ron stayed by his side, listening to Harry wonder about taking the teaching job, complaining about everyone hounding him about becoming an Auror, bitching about Malfoy and his habit of --

Anyway. Ron helping settle the house guaranteed him permanent access to said house, which helped when he wanted to supervise his best friend, especially since his best friend was known to make reckless decisions (especially when dragons were involved). Add in some spy tricks he paid  _ double _ for (he knew the twins were selling things to Harry for half price, he  _ knew _ it), and Ron Weasley was fully prepared to watch Harry and Malfoy…

Dance.

Well. He loved Harry, but he knew his mate could use a lesson. Or two. Or twenty.

Stretching out on the stairwell provided both a good view and awkward memories of spying on the Order. For the last twenty minutes, Ron had watched them dance, cringing over Harry’s footwork and pretending the carpet didn’t make his stomach itch. Their conversation wasn’t as clear as Ron would like, and he was positive that not only had the twins charged him double, they had sold him faulty equipment. Bloody bastards, the both of them. He only heard the occasional word, but it was enough to make Ron seethe: nothing but insults from Malfoy, ranging from Harry’s dancing (Ron had to give him that one) to Harry’s shoes and even Harry’s  _ hair _ . Ron expected Harry to deck him but his mate only scoffed and said something Ron couldn’t quite make out. By the way Malfoy’s pale face went bright red, it was probably for the best. 

Was this some kind of weird foreplay for them? Was Ron watching some strange, kinky foreplay? Maybe that was why Malfoy kept letting Harry step on his feet. What was the word? It started with “m,” he thought. Kinky bastard.

Then Harry tried to dip Malfoy and they both almost fell over. Malfoy’s screeches about “bloody wannabe Seekers” grew so garbled that Ron gave up and yanked out the twins’ supposedly great “Extendo Ears” (“Perfect for your spying needs!” “But not the greatest way to start a marriage.” “And you just finished your honeymoon, too!”). He was so busy cursing the stupid things that it took him a moment to notice Harry’s shoes (maybe Malfoy was right about them, they looked terrible) by his head.

“You know, Ron,” Harry said in a tone which could pass for kindly if one didn’t know him, “if you wanted a dance, you could have just asked.” Then the bastard winked at him.

Ron needed a new family.

After deciding to head back to the office to finish some paperwork, a decision which had nothing to do with Malfoy’s attempts at cursing him, Ron realized that he forgot the Extendo Ears at Harry’s place. He finished his night with no new information on Malfoy  _ and _ failing to make a good excuse to Hermione why he was suddenly out of several Galleons.

Screw a new family. Ron needed a new  _ life _ .

xoxoxox

In Harry’s defense, he was used to his life being weird and his friends being weird. Since hooking up with his rival at a wedding he was somehow convinced to help plan, things were just a different type of weird. He really thought the wedding night was going to be the oddest, considering  _ Hedwig _ caught the bouquet, only to throw it in his face, only for Harry to get the bright idea to try for  _ romance _ later that night, only for Harry to learn that Draco’s skin was more sensitive than he originally thought.

Harry liked to think it was the thought that counted. Draco disagreed. Loudly.

But he really expected things to be moderately calm after that. Everyone was busy: him with teaching, Draco pretending half the people around him didn’t exist, Hermione trying to take over the Wizarding World, and Ron…

“The Weasel is spying on us again,” Draco said flatly.

Harry hummed, looking up from his menu not to verify Draco’s claim but to watch Draco’s nose scrunch up. Draco denied that he did it. Harry was tempted to take pictures. “He does that sometimes. How is the steak here?”

“Overcooked, and doesn’t that bother you at all? He almost tripped a waiter trying to get a better look at us!”

“Doesn’t say much for his skills as an Auror,” Harry agreed, skimming the menu. Technically, it was a school night and he should have been at Hogwarts, reviewing papers, but when Draco asked him to meet for dinner at Hogsmeade’s new restaurant,  _ Dragon’s Wings _ , he couldn’t bring himself to say no. Even if he didn’t quite understand the name. The menu didn’t even have chicken wings!

“Harry.”

They hadn’t been dating long, but Harry had been keeping a close eye on Draco Malfoy since he was eleven years’ old. He knew that tone. He lowered his menu.

Draco didn’t look angry like Harry expected, or even annoyed. He looked  _ concerned _ . Harry sighed and put down his menu entirely. Watching Draco’s nose crinkle again and how one stubborn pale lock of hair dangled between Draco’s eyes, Harry couldn’t help a smile. He reached over and covered Draco’s hand with his own, fingers itching to touch that blond lock.

“When Ginny started dating  _ Luna Lovegood _ ,” Harry said gently, “he stalked them both for three weeks.”

Draco didn’t look impressed, but he also didn’t move his hand out from Harry’s. Harry counted it as a win. “He’s been stalking us for two months.”

There was a yelp in the distance, followed by a crash. Smiling at Draco, Harry barely noticed. Pouting like this, Draco looked cute, like a disgruntled ferret.

Contrary to popular belief, Harry was smart enough to never say that out loud.

“He accidentally caught them having sex. While he was still screaming, Ginny hexed him so badly he couldn’t walk straight for weeks.” Draco flinched and crossed his legs under the table. Finding that cute, too, Harry leaned over the table and kissed him. “So just worry about dinner for now.”

Leaving Draco dazed and pleased, Harry pulled out his menu again. “Where is our waiter? I think I know what I want.”

Draco’s smile turned into something else entirely. He tilted his head toward Ron. “Over there.”

The taste of Draco’s wine lingering on his lips, Harry turned to look. Then cringed.

“I think we should just check out a different restaurant.”

“You’re probably right. Diagon Alley, perhaps?”

“Sure.”

As they left Ron under his pile of waiters and what looked like a platter of chicken, Harry threw out both a Galleon to pay for their drinks and the comment, “Just wait until his first kid is born. Hermione is planning on two.”

Later, Draco blamed tripping on his wine.

xoxoxox

Thanks to the dragon making an unexpected return to Hogsmeade and the sheer chaos regarding that, including the owners of  _ Dragon’s Wings _ hoping to actually have dragon wings on the menu, Harry’s oaf of a friend trying to tame it, and certain students trying to ride it, Draco was able to enjoy a long weekend with Harry at Harry’s accursed home. More time than he liked went to fixing Harry’s singed hair, but as they transformed Draco’s more than appropriate yelling into both angry sex  _ and _ make-up sex, Draco was content with how the night was ending.

Harry slept with his head on Draco’s shoulder now, curls smelling quite nicely of Draco’s conditioner. Petting those soft curls, Draco patiently waited. As Harry was no doubt exhausted from both the dragon incident and what happily followed, Draco graciously made sure to enchant the area around Harry’s head to limit his hearing, allowing for more peaceful sleeping. There was no reason to wake him up to handle this.

The Weasel needed hexing to get him to back off? Fine. If he slunk in here tonight, then he would get a hex to remember. Draco wasn’t only a Malfoy: he was a  _ Black _ .

In quiet glee, still running his hand through Harry’s curls, Draco waited. If the Weasel’s pattern was anything to go by, as soon as he was done with his paperwork, he would come to  _ investigate _ or whatever poor thing he was doing. Auror,  _ really _ . There were even rumors that they wanted him to be Head Auror one day. It would be a sad day for the Wizarding World when that happened.

Smiling to himself, Draco waited. And waited. And waited.

After an hour of waiting, he was feeling less gleeful.

Harry stirring and pressing a sleepy kiss to his shoulder helped restore some of the glee, but not all of it. Idly, Draco considered Round 3. “Ron’s not coming.”

Draco stiffened. “I beg your pardon?”

Harry yawned against Draco, breath hot and damp against Draco’s skin. Ah, there was a little more of that glee. “Ron’s not coming. He’s decided he likes you after all.”

A long moment of silence as Draco reviewed this fact, Ron almost blasting  _ him _ instead of the dragon earlier, and the sheer cunning of his traps which will now go to waste. “And what changed his mind, exactly? In the last five hours or so?”

The trap at the door was so simple and elegant. Draco had been particularly proud of that one.

Another lazy kiss, this time on his collarbone. “After you dramatically leapt in front of me to protect me from the dragon. Dramatic and unnecessary, but very sweet. By Monday you’ll have a great fanclub at school.”

Draco’s brain switched brooms as he recalled the incident. It wasn’t...one of his better moments. Or more thought-out. Shamefully Gryffindor of him, really. He scowled. “Of  _ course _ that was what did it.”

At least there would be no question about when this particular chapter of his life began. A Slytherin rescuing a Gryffindor from a dragon. Disgusting.

Another kiss, a little higher. “I see don’t see what all the fuss was about the dragon. Norberta just wanted to see Hagrid again, that’s all.”

“Nor-what?”

Then Harry graciously took his mind off Weasleys for the rest of the night. It was the least he could do after all the fuss, after all.

Kilometers away, Hermione watched her husband pace, a mix of panicked and murderous. Poor love. Just when he was calming down about Harry, too. “What if they’re  _ twins? _ I’m going to need back-up. Will Harry help? What about --”

Content, Hermione rubbed her still flat belly. This was a little earlier than she planned, but she had no doubt that Ron’s overprotective tendencies would work in her favor. She smiled as she listened to him talk about taking time off to be a stay-at-home dad. Later, she’d ask Harry for help. He would love to be the fun uncle, give her baby some breathing room.

“Come back to bed, Ron,” she invited, extending her hand. Her smile deepened as Ron tripped over nothing.

She didn’t expect any of this when she asked Hagrid about Norberta, but well…

The Golden Trio was also great at adapting and improvising.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more fandom, fic, and info on how to make your own requests at my [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). XD XD XD


End file.
